ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
ECFW
Extreme Championship Fatal Wrestling (formerly Extreme Championship "Fantasy" Wrestling) is a roleplay based E-Federation founded in April 2002. ECFW is a member of the very prestigious, elite, and exclusive eList. =What is ECFW?= The ECFW has been apart of the "E-Fed Community" for over five years, which is much longer than what is considered to be the average lifespan of a modern day "E-Fed." ECFW has been popular in the past and present, based on its reputation as an easy-going "Fed" with real laid back people working amongst the fed. ECFW always has its weekly show results posted on time each and every week, with very little exceptions. ECFW has been called by many "E-Fedders" as their "Home," or main place of practicing their talent of roleplaying, or else their favorite place to roleplay. The current ECFW roster features many longtime "Handlers," meaning that many of the people currently roleplaying on a regular basis are those of which who have been apart of ECFW for many months, or even years. ECFW is ran and operated by its soul owner, Nick, who is recognizable merely for his first name. Nick oversees roleplays and roleplaying activity, is the one and only person responsible for management of the ECFW websiteand writes the majority (or else the entire content) of all ECFW shows/results. Nick has the final say in all storyline ideas and suggestions, and is the main man responsible for ECFW's creativity and originality. ECFW has been a very popular fed during its time on the internet, and it is said by Nick and others that the ECFW will continue to house and promote many of those on the web looking for a place to roleplay. History The Beginning Extreme Championship Fantasty Wrestling was created by two real-life friends, known to the E-Fed Community simply as "Nick" and "Pat." The two ran a co-ownership for the first several weeks of ECFW's existance, and all shows at the time were hand-written. Pat's particpation in the management and operation of ECFW was short-lived, however, as he was forced to relinquish his duties due to other obligations. Nick was left as the soul owner of ECFW and all things ECFW-related, as he has remained to this day. During the course of ECFW's existance, there has been a wide variety of different shows known to those involved. The ECFW's first weekly shows were "Monday Night Mayhem" and "Thursday Night Thrashing," as it remained for only a short period of time. ECFW has always been a big supporter of monthly pay-per-view events, its very first actual pay-per-view being held on May 19, 2002 and entitled, "Cyber Carnage." Cyber Carnage quickly became known as ECFW's premier event, and since has become an ECFW trademark. Cyber Carnage comes just one time each year, being held in May each year since its inception. Cyber Carnage is to ECFW as "WrestleMania" is to World Wrestling Entertainment. Since the very first Cyber Carnage, many new pay-per-view events were given birth, including "June Jam," "Death Wish," "Blood Bath," "King of Kings," and many others. ECFW is known for its very detailed pay-per-view coverage, and the significant role that pay-per-view events have on ECFW storylines. ECFW's first few months would feature notable names that have greatly inlfuenced not only ECFW, but many other E-Feds on the net. ECFW's top star roleplayers during the early days were Raptor, ECFW's first World Champion, J-Dogg, Tiny Tim, Hard Stone, and many more. Nick himself would create a character under the same name, seen as the evil and unfair owner, who would get involved in ECFW's storylines from time to time. ECFW would undergo a major shakeup in the summer of 2002, changing its weekly show lineup. "Monday Night Mayhem" was no more, in its place was "Sunday Night Suspense." "Thursday Night Thrashing" would remain in its usual timeslot. =ECFW Roster= Male Assassin Bryan Fury Carter Cole Donny Downfall Gladiator Jason Blade Johnny Gargano KT Morris Lonewolf Matt Arcara Montego Quake Rob Black Sam Wilde Shawn Turner Silver Dagger Slade Craven Female Alexis Knight Brianna Hilton Courtney Bell Kitten Charrington Layla Monroe Lucky LeFay Maxie Fox Misty Hilton Tatium Tyler Viper Venom Tag Teams AKA (Assassin and Slade Craven) Forsaken (Rob Black and Quake) The Brat Pack (Gladiator and Jason Blade) The Cactus Crew (Carter and Cole) Managed by Cassie Stables The Foundation of Success (Sam Wilde, Kitten Charrington, Matt Arcara, Brianna Hilton) Staff Nick (Owner) Pat (On-Screen General Manager) Owen Nelson (Play-by-Play Announcer) "Big" Ben Little (Color Commentator) John Davis (Interviewer/Reporter) Rena Summers (Interviewer/Reporter) Sam Jenkans (Ring Announcer) Alumni Andre Lacroix Andrew Flash (aka Captain Flash Aric Hart Big Blue Devil Bounty Hunter Brother Matthew Bulldozer Burt Twiddle Bracken Chris Chris Duma Coke Corey Venom Dasch Van Ryn Devastation Diamond Eliminator For One Night Only (Coca Boy, Cola Boy, Kitten Charrington, Burt Twiddle, Marko Caine & Danny Caine) G.A.M. (Banzai & JRoc) Gangsta White Gothika Hack Hard Stone High Impact (Tiny Tim, Brianna Hilton, Sam Wilde & Corey Venom) J-Dogg Jack Jenny Omega JR Morris JR Rose Justin Sayne Justin Warner KT Morris Kurt Evans Laylena Morgan Lynn Black Mad Dog Mark Duma Max McCants Mental Abuse (Bryan Fury, Max McCants, Natasha Omega & Sydney Lyons) Mystery Nastaha Omega Mr. Jones Nick Night Rider NutCracker Pat Peter Lenex Power P Preston Jacks Raptor Ravage Sadistic Shawn Crusher Sage Seidon Samoa Fat Sandra Wolfe Shadows of Agony (, Donny Downfall, Steeve Sinister, Tatium Tyler and Sandra Wolfe) Star Steeve Sinister Stef Morrus Stephan Silverstone Stitches Sudden Impact (Tiny Tim & Wasted Youth) Sudden Impact Stable (Tiny Tim, Brianna Hilton, Wasted Youth & Corey Venom) Sudden Impact 2 ( Tiny Tim, Layla Monroe, Peter Lenex, Brad Tompson & Amber Flynn) T.J. Doom Tag Team Supreme (Sam Wilde & Kitten Charrington) The Caines (Marko, Danny, Scottie and Candy) The Chozen (Guardian and Tristan) The Coca Cola Boys (Coca Boy & Cola Boy) The Family The Kings (Scorpious and The Scorpion King) The Machinkos (Kid Machinko & Andre Machinko) The Main Event(Bulldozer, Bounty Hunter & Night Rider) The Neurotic Outsiders (J.R. Rose & Shannon Black) The Path Of Light (Brother Matthew, Mark Duma, Chris Duma & Tatium Tyler) The Untouchables (Ravage, Gangsta White, & Mad Dog) The Real Life Crew (, Stef Morrus & JR Rose) Team ECFW Team TNG (The New Generation) Tiny Tim Trance Version 2.4 (, Preston Jacks, Kitten Charrington & Paige Wilde) Vic Viceroy Wasted Youth